Current algorithms for performing contrast compensation often utilize multiple piecewise linear function (PWL) look-ups. For example, such contrast compensation schemes may do a look-up across multiple PWLs and multiply a weight dependent on the distance in X and Y directions, and derive a final compensated value required for the pixel. This operation may be repeated for every pixel across a block of pixels in the image.